LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S6 Finale/Transcript
(Blake is seen sitting alone in his room) Blake H:..... (Blake starts thinking to himself) Blake H: *Thinking* My own Targhul falling back into the darkness? Does this mean my light only masks the evil within them? If that's the case.... (Blake looks at himself) Blake H: *Thinking* What does that say about the potential of darkness being in me? (Blake looks down in thought) Blake H:.......... ???: Blake? Blake H: AHH!! (Blake turns and finds Oscar at the door) Blake H: Oh, thank god. It's just you Oscar. Oscar: I- Blake H: I mean I THINK it's you. I can't ever tell if it's you or Ozpin ever trying to talk to me nowadays. Oscar: It's me Blake. Blake H: Phew. Alright then. (Blake sits back down) Blake H: Didn't need anymore stress on my mind. Oscar: Are you all right? Blake H: *Sighs* I'm just dealing with stupid crap... Oscar: Is it because of the whole thing with you dying? Blake H: That and the whole part with my Targhul going Grimm again. Oscar: Oh right. THat thing with Strong. Blake H: I just don't get it... They were suppose to be free from the darkness. Why is it Strong turned back? Did I do something wrong? Or is there something wrong with me? Oscar: I don't know. That's not my expertise. Blake H: Right... Oscar: You know I can check if Ozpin can- Blake H: I am NOT talking to him again. At least not for awhile. Oscar: O-Okay then. Blake H:.... Oscar:..... (Blake leans back in his chair) Blake H: *Sigh* Just scares me a bit too. If my light's only keeping these guys pure as a mask, what does that have to day about the light that kept me from becoming a God of Darkness? Oscar: Is.... Is that what you're scared of...? Blake H: Yeah... I'm suppose to be Alkorin's son. SO I SHOULD be the God of Darkness. Yet I'm not. I've got light powers instead. So what does this mean? Will my light powers become darkness? Am I just panicking over nothing and that Strong was just a single screw up on my part? Oscar: It's pretty difficult to tell right now man. Blake H: *Sigh*... Oscar: Well... I think you'll be okay. Blake H: Really? Oscar: Yeah. I've gotten to know you. The real you. Nothing will change who you are or the good you've done. Blake H: You think? Oscar: I do. Blake H: Huh. Well, thanks man! You're not so bad yourself. Oscar: Thanks! (Blake smiles) Blake H: You know, I think from here on out, we're gonna make some pretty good friends. Oscar: That we are. Blake H: *Smile* Oscar: Well, I'll leave you to think. Blake H: See ya! (Oscar leaves the room) Blake H: Hm, nice kid. (Blake sits alone in his room. Jason then approaches Oscar outside the room) Jason: Hey Oscar! Oscar: OH hey Jas- What are you doing? Jason: Scanning. Oscar: Huh? Jason: Scanning! It's the thing my new eye can do! Oscar: What are you scanning? Jason: You dude! (Jason is seen scanning Oscar's vitals) Oscar: Oh really? Jason: Yep! You're a highlight of info for me Oscar! Oscar: I'm... glad I could help. Jason: Yeah! Man I love this thing! Oscar: I'd be careful what you scan though. (Jason uncovers his left eye in confusion) Jason: Huh? What do you mean? Oscar: I mean... Jason: Is there stuff I SHOULDN'T scan? Oscar: Well, some people might not like to get scanned. Or you could scan like a top secret military base. Jason:.... Huh... Yeah I didn't think of that. Oscar: Exactly. Jason: But it's not like people would know! My scan doesn't do anything to really expose itself. Oscar: I guess that's true. Jason: Yeah don't worry Oscar it'll be fine. (Jason covers his eye) Jason: Besides, this'll help GREATLY in combat with me and Scorch. Oscar: Hey how are things going with your spirit anyway? You two getting along yet? Jason: Oh we get along fine! It's his social skills that need work. Oscar: Social skills? Jason: Watch. (Jason summons Scorch) Scorch:.... Oscar: Hm. Jason: Here, try and start a conversation with him Oscar. Oscar: Uh... Hey there Scorch? Scorch:.... Jason: Come on Scorch don't be rude. Scorch:.... Jason: Scorch? Scorch: .. *Looks at Jason sadly* Jason: A-Are you all right buddy? Scorch: Your eye.... Jason: Huh? Scorch: It's.....my fault isn't it....? Jason: S-Scorch, that's not important right now. Oscar wants to talk to you, he wants to be your friend! Oscar: Yeah, you wanna chat Scorch? Scorch: No... I don't... Jason: Scorch come on... Scorch:.... Oscar: I think he's really upset you got hurt Jason... Jason: Yeah... Scorch:.... Jason: You wanna go back Scorch? Scorch: *Nods* Jason: Okay man. Go on. (Scorch heads back into Jason's body) Jason: Well, that didn't work... Oscar: Hey its okay Jason. I'll try again another time. Though… Maybe after he's cheered up a bit, you and him should talk about the eye thing. Jason: Yeah... I hate seeing him this sad and I don't want him to blame himself. Oscar: Good idea. Jason: Well, I'll leave you alone to wander Oscar. Oscar: Alright. See you around! (Jason walks off) Oscar: *Smile* (Oscar starts to walk away) Oscar: Nice kid. (Oscar walks off to another part of the house) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales